


a race isn't a race if you're not running

by leeseokmn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont know what to put for tags, Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Race, Rivals, Running, Seventeen - Freeform, Team, dokyeom - Freeform, enemy, romantic, seokhan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeseokmn/pseuds/leeseokmn
Summary: Jeonghan knows he shouldn’t be fraternising with the rival running team, but he can’t help it when his admiration for one particular runner gets out of hand





	a race isn't a race if you're not running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarantism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantism/gifts).



> hi!! im back with another seokhan fic... i hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> big thanks to rosie for helping me and editing all my dumb mistakes for me <33 love u rosie

"Team, listen up. You've all trained so hard for this championship. We can't lose to our enemies. Jeonghan, you can't lose to Seokmin. You've trained all your life for this moment, don't let him get ahead." Jeonghan's coach says loudly over the roaring crowd, the team members fully focused on the coach's wise words but Jeonghan's mind is elsewhere. His gaze is fixated on his number one competitor. 

Lee Seokmin. 

The two athletic runners, who have been battling it out for first place for years, are often caught up in the deranged arguments between their running instructors. You’d assume that it’s just an average opposing team competition kind of hatred… but there’s something deeper. Jeonghan, however, can't take his eyes off the relatively tall, brown haired boy; his hair is slightly messy and is cut across his forehead to form a broken fringe. Carefully watching Seokmin run his hands backwards through his hair to remove it from his eyes, Jeonghan is in secret admiration and awe. He watches Seokmin's entire face light up everytime he smiles — Jeonghan likes the way Seokmin's eyes peak up at the edges forming the prettiest smile, one that could capture anyone in an instant. Seokmin is a loud, funny character and Jeonghan is intrigued by him, despite the ongoing hatred between the two running teams.

"JEONGHAN!" His coach yells, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Jeonghan's eyes snap back to his coach and he nods rapidly.

"Yes coach," He mumbles, concerned that his gaze would be tracked back to Seokmin.

"I hope you're thinking about beating that douche bag over there," his instructor growls.

"Yes coach," Jeonghan repeats.

"You know, I'll never forgive you if he wins this race today, Jeonghan." 

"He won't win, Coach." Jeonghan reassures him. 

"No, he won't. I'm not having that idiot ruin our reputation. We are winners, not losers. That Seokmin doesn't deserve to win. And neither does his filthy failure of a coach. That boy is stupid and he can't even run fast. He's _nothing_." His coach rambles on and Jeonghan nods in fake agreement. There are faint mumbles behind him of _"yes, Coach"_ , _"you're right, Coach"_ from his fellow teammates. He's the only one to disagree.

"Jeonghan?" His teammate Joshua whispers into his ear, nudging him slightly.

"Mmm?" He replies, his mind still somewhere else.

"Get your head in the game... You're up next.” Joshua says, his usual soft tone is replaced by a harder one.

“Yeah, okay _Chad Danforth_ ” Jeonghan laughs.

“Stop fucking about. You're not in the zone!" Joshua whispers, a slight hint of frustration in his voice.

"What? I am _in the zone_. What are you talking about?" Jeonghan lies.

"Jeonghan, I can literally see you checking out Seokmin over there. Our main fucking rival," Joshua whispers, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You're imagining things, idiot!" Jeonghan replies, shaking off Joshua's _ludicrous_ comment. "I'm going to stretch. If you'd excuse me."

"You better win" Joshua calls after him before exerting a deep groan. "He better not like that dickhead."

Jeonghan wanders over to the grass to stretch alone. His mind is focused on anything but the race.

"Get in the zone!" He whispers to himself, forcefully tapping his head with his nail. 

Extending his legs out, he begins to warm up his muscles. Secretly glancing around, he finds Seokmin again. He watches him closely, admiring him from afar. Seokmin really is a perfectly designed, perfectly proportioned boy. His sharp nose accentuates the other features on his face. Pink, perfectly outlined, plump lips sit on his face, slightly parted. His riveting brown eyes capture the sunlight and they sparkle in the daylight. Jeonghan focuses on all these features and is completely unaware that he has been stretching the same leg for 5 minutes, maybe longer. 

Seokmin's eyes move and catch Jeonghan's. Cheeks turning pink, Jeonghan shifts his eyes away from Seokmin's in complete embarrassment. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jeonghan prays that nothing comes of it.

"Hey!” An angelic voice says confidently. Jeonghan glances up to see Seokmin towering over him. He's even more perfect upclose; Jeonghan has never been this close to him.

"Oh... hi," Jeonghan mumbles. He stands up and his eyes sit in line with Seokmin's; he just stares into Seokmin's deep galactic gaze.

"You might want to change legs," Seokmin laughs, the sound of it chiming through Jeonghan's ears and he unintentionally smiles.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Jeonghan giggles, scrambling to change legs. No, not _scrambling_ , he was calmer than that.

"Well, good luck. See you out there," Seokmin says, flashing his bright, blinding smile.

"You too..." Jeonghan trails off, his nerves begin setting in.

/

"On your marks... Get set... GO!" 

The voice booms through the megaphone, start gun firing as the 8 competitors set off. Jeonghan speeds off into the distance, his legs carrying his entire body forward. Seokmin is close behind, slowly creeping up on Jeonghan. 

They keep running. 

And running. 

And _running_. 

The race continues and Jeonghan maintains his speedy pace. Seokmin begins closing the gap, however. That is until his lace begins to loosen. Seokmin is Jeonghan’s only competition, the other runners are almost pathetic compared to them. They trail behind, already exhausted after a short distance. Jeonghan gets a thrill out of competing against Seokmin. He sets himself goals to achieve during the race and his adrenaline levels sky rocket. Seokmin is the only runner that Jeonghan actually feels threatened by… but he likes it. He likes being challenged once in a while. Running against the flimsy, pathetic competitors is an easy game to win for Jeonghan. Having Seokmin as his top competitor gives him something to fight for.

 

Picking up his pace, Seokmin overtakes Jeonghan and begins holding the title of first place. Seokmin's shoelace fully unravels and it immediately becomes a danger. He continues running until suddenly, he's on the track floor. A loud yell escapes from his mouth as he grasps his ankle. Jeonghan turns his head sharply as he passes him and reclaims first, noticing Seokmin on the floor in utter agony. He does something he never thought he'd find himself doing. He stops running, turns and rushes over to his injured rival. His long term competitor just made him lose a race but it’s a choice, not an act of unwanted losing.

"JEONGHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" His coach yells in the distance. 

Jeonghan ignores the echoing shouts and attends to Seokmin's aid as the other runners overtake them. Wrapping Seokmin's arm around his neck, he pulls him up off of the floor and begins leading him towards the stadium exit to the changing rooms. Whimpers are released from Seokmin's mouth as he limps towards the exit while clinging onto his enemy.

 

A confused expression lies on Seokmin's face as Jeonghan sits him down on the unstable, sweat stained bench of the changing room. Delicately, Jeonghan bends and kneels down on the floor in front of Seokmin.  
"Let me take a look," Jeonghan smiles. Seokmin nods nervously in agreement. Seokmin’s eyes travel down to his leg and then he notices the untied laces of his running shoes. Jeonghan glances up at Seokmin then he follows the direction in which Seokmin is looking.

"You should tie your shoe laces better," Jeonghan giggles, trying to remove the hint of awkwardness.

"Yeah... I probably shouldn't do them myself," Seokmin says, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Looking up at Seokmin, Jeonghan notices the changing shade of Seokmin's cheeks and he quietly smiles to himself.

"And be more careful while running okay? You've busted your ankle," Jeonghan says softly while tending to Seokmin's injury. 

"Ouch!" Seokmin whispers, trying to refrain Jeonghan from hearing. But he does.

"I'm sorry, where does it hurt most?" Jeonghan questions, analysing the bruised ankle.

"Here," Seokmin gasps as he points to a specific point on his foot.

"Stay here. I'll go get the first aid kit," Jeonghan smiles as he gets up to leave Seokmin alone. 

Seokmin sits anxiously while waiting for Jeonghan's return, probably pondering on the thought of why Jeonghan, his rival, was even helping him. The cogs in his mind work overtime but he doesn’t reach a steady conclusion. Jeonghan's arrival back takes longer than anticipated and Seokmin's anxiety and confusion levels escalate further. The desire to stand up and begin pacing is almost agonising. But he's stuck, sitting on the sweat stained bench..

"Sorry I took so long. Someone must have moved it," Jeonghan calls out as he edges closer to the pain riddled Seokmin who almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of Jeonghan’s voice. He clutches his shirt above his heart and feels the beat quicken. After a moment of trying to lower his heart rate and control his slight pant he responds.  
"I'm glad you're back," Seokmin slips up. "Oh—uh, I mean, I'm glad you found it." 

Seokmin's pathetic attempt to cover his mistake sends Jeonghan into a delicate fit of giggles as he approaches Seokmin, kneeling in front of him to study his ankle once again.

"I'll have to apply compression to your ankle, this may hurt a little okay?" Jeonghan says, a serious hint in his new found tone. Seokmin just stares at him and nods. In this moment in time, Seokmin looks very fragile and vulnerable. But that doesn't take away his everlasting beauty. Softly raising Seokmin’s leg, Jeonghan rests it on his knee and pushes Seokmin’s foot into a 90 degree angle. Seokmin flinches in pain and releases a small whimper. Jeonghan looks up to him and flashes a warm smile in attempt to reassure Seokmin. Seokmin forces a smile back at him and following that, Jeonghan resumes adding compression to the injury. Meanwhile, Seokmin takes his mind off the infesting pain by using Jeonghan’s beauty as a coping mechanism. Jeonghan is a pretty boy owning perfect features. His lips are accurately defined, small and pink, and his nose is slightly turned up but it's cute and almost button like. Jeonghan's hair is dirty blonde and assorted into the same cute bowl cut he had when he was eleven. He owns a heart of gold and a soft, sweet giggle.

 

"Alright, I'll put the bandage on now. Hold tight," Jeonghan says, completely unaware that Seokmin is staring at him with passionate eyes. As Jeonghan begins slowly wrapping the bandage around Seokmin's ankle, Seokmin can't seem to control his mouth.

"Why did you help me?" He blurts out before he has enough time to slam his hand over his mouth. It's too late.

"What?" Jeonghan questions even though he heard him perfectly.

"I said,” Seokmin repeats, growing in confidence. “Why did you help me?" "Because you got hurt," Jeonghan says quickly in an attempt to shut down the questioning.

"But we are rivals." Seokmin digs, searching for a valid answer.

"Yeah," Jeonghan nods.

"So why did you help me?" Seokmin asks for the third time.

"I told you, because you were hurt."

"But you were winning. You were back in first place. You could have won. So why?" Seokmin prods.

"It's just another medal, I got plenty more at home." Jeonghan reassures but secretly his frustration is increasing.

"But this is the championship, Jeonghan. Why did you stop for me?"

"Drop it, Seokmin."

"No, not until you give me a valid answer. " Seokmin continues to pester Jeonghan. "Tell me."

"You were hurt, that's all."

"It just doesn't make sense. We have been rivals for years and you and your team hate my guts because of our coaches. But you just stopped running and came back to help me? You bring me here and put a bandage on my foot. As if you would care that I hurt myself. Why did you stop? Is this some sort of tactic of yours?" Seokmin says, raising his voice. He becomes teary eyed while speaking and he is caught up in disbelief.

"Seokmin, don’t raise your voice. Please." Jeonghan replies with high levels of frustration.

"I'll stop raising my voice when you tell me your fucking plan!" Seokmin begins yelling out of pent up pain and anger.

"You want to know why I helped you? You really want to know?" Jeonghan yells back.

"Yes!"

"Fine." Jeonghan says before taking a deep breath. He pushes himself off the floor and edges towards Seokmin. His eyes glance back and forth, looking into Seokmin sparkling eyes. Then down to his lips. Jeonghan edges in closer and closer until their faces are inches apart. Gently placing his hand on the wall behind Seokmin's head, he continues moving in swiftly. Shifting his vision from Seokmin's eyes to his defined lips, he clocks onto Seokmin looking at his lips too. It's a clear invitation. The moment is finally reached, the moment their lips meet. 

The two of them lack experience and they're both uncertain but they find a rhythm in the kiss. Jeonghan moves deeper into it and, Seokmin follows by parting his lips slightly, allowing Jeonghan's tongue to enter. Seokmin finds his arms wrapping around Jeonghan's neck and he begins softly tugging on his dirty blonde locks. Fictitious sparks fly as the kiss deepens and time expands. The world seems to stop in that exact moment as the two rivals exchange a burst of passion, rather than competitive rage. It's a bizarre arrangement of love but the kiss continues. Their lips move in sync until suddenly Jeonghan's pulls away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Jeonghan says, pretending to regret the kiss. 

"Jeonghan..." Seokmin mumbles.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He repeats.

"Jeonghan, stop." 

"I think it’s best for me to go."

"Jeonghan! Would you just stop and shut up for a second?" Seokmin yells, releasing an explosion of anger. Jeonghan stops immediately and turns to Seokmin, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that, Jeonghan?" Seokmin questions.

"What?"

"Listen, I don't know if you kissed me to shut me up or whether you feel something for me... But I like you, Jeonghan. I like you a lot. I have since you first beat me in that race eight years ago, when I thought no one was faster than me. Hell, I passed it off as admiration at first but that wasn’t it. You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you," Seokmin says in complete honesty.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Seokmin, I didn't kiss you to shut you up. I kissed you because I like you. I always thought you knew, I'm constantly staring at you." Jeonghan giggles in an exclamation of relief.

"You're so cute when you giggle," Seokmin smiles.

"You're so cute when you smile," Jeonghan grins back. 

Assessing Seokmin's faultless features, Jeonghan once again edges closer. His eyes skim over Seokmin's face, focusing on the small details. A soft smile breaks out on Jeonghan as his eyes spot Seokmin's small cheek mole. Then, their eyes finally meet. Leaning in closer, their lips meet for a second time but it’s only short before they’re disturbed by a loud clearing of the throat. Seokmin pushes Jeonghan off him and covers his face in embarrassment as Jeonghan’s coach stands in the doorway.

“Jeonghan… Get here _now_.” His coach says slowly, his voice rattling with anger.

“No,” Jeonghan replies confidently. Seokmin looks up at him with bright eyes, almost astonished by the bravery.

“Jeonghan, don’t make me say it again,”

“No, Coach. Whatever you’ve got to say, say it here. I’m not leaving him.”

“Well, what the _hell_ is going on between the two of you?” Jeonghan’s coach asks, his blood boiling. Jeonghan looks down to Seokmin and he gives a nod of approval. They’re on the same wavelength.

“Isn’t it obvious? we’re dating, coach.” Jeonghan lies, but he wishes it was true. He looks back down to Seokmin to ensure that he’s comfortable with them “dating”. Seokmin flashes a small smile at Jeonghan and he gives one back.

“DATING? _DATING?_ ” The older man yells, straining his throat.

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Jeonghan replies confidently.

“You are dating our rival. You are dating _THAT_ idiot?”

“He’s not an idiot.”

“You betrayed your entire team for him? _That_ asshole!” He yells, pointing directly at Seokmin.

“He is not an _asshole_.” Jeonghan proceeds. “I haven’t betrayed my team. I’m still running on your team, aren’t I”  
“Not for much longer you won’t. I won’t allow you to date him, Jeonghan.”

“You’re not my father. You only hate him because his coach left you for someone else 8 years ago” he pushes.  
“He’s just like his coach. He’ll do anything to win, that’s all he cares about. Even if it means hurting someone. He’ll have you in the palm of his hands and use you to his own advantage. Then he’ll leave you. Just. Like. That.” the instructor releases.  
“No, Coach. That’s what happened to YOU. Not me. Seokmin isn’t his coach and will never _be_ his coach”  
“You’re not competing on my team if you're with him”  
“Well then, I quit.” Jeonghan smiles. “If you won’t let me run and be with the person I love then I quit.”

Seokmin perks up when he hears the words “person I love” and smiles quietly to himself. Jeonghan glances down quickly, searching for Seokmin’s hand then he grabs it and interlocks their fingers. He squeezes Seokmin’s hand twice to try provide some reassurance.

“Fine, quit. Do what you want. It’s a Goddamn shame that you’re letting your talent go for this pushover. I always knew he was bad. I bet he forced you into it.” 

“Insult him one more time and I’ll-” Jeonghan growls.

“You’ll what?” The older man laughs.

“I’ll- I’ll-” Jeonghan becomes lost for words.

“That’s what I thought,” his coach cackles, before turning and exiting heavily. The two boys stay there in silence, still holding hands, for a little while before Seokmin pipes up.

“The person you _love_?” He asks. He’d been thinking about it for a long time.

“Huh?” Jeonghan replies, confused.

“You said “the person I love” to your coach.”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“You _love_ me?” Seokmin queries.

“Why do you think I just quit my running team?”

“I’m sorry, Jeonghan. You shouldn’t have had to do that.”

“I was being for real, Seokmin. I think I am in love with you… It’s been years. I remember the first race we competed against each other so vividly. Like it was yesterday. You’re the only competition I’ve ever had and it gives me a thrill… an adrenaline rush. I thought it was just because of the running that I felt it but I later found out that it wasn’t the running that gave me the thrill but it was you… You gave me something to look forward to, something to challenge myself with, something to make me expand my boundaries. I thought all this time I was excited to be running again but I was excited to see you. And that… that’s where it really hit me. You’re different, Seokmin. You’re not like the others. You’re _different_. You make me feel something, something I’ve never felt before… I guess I could get used to this.”

There’s a pause.

“Jeonghan… that first race was the start of something and 8 years later, we’re confessing.” Seokmin laughs, it’s almost humourous to him. “I had never lost a race before until _that_ day. You beat me but I wasn’t upset for some odd reason. It took me long enough to work out but this is it. This is the reason why I wasn’t upset. You are the reason and for a second there… I wished we were more than just… a challenge to each other, competition or whatever the hell you want to call it” Seokmin whispers. A giggle escapes Jeonghan’s mouth.

“Well, what… is stopping us?” Jeonghan asks, poking Seokmin’s full cheek.

“... Nothing.”

“Exactly,” Jeonghan smiles. “I may not have won that race today but I’ve won you, Seokmin. You’re the best trophy I’ll ever get,” he mumbles lamely. 

“Loser,” Seokmin cackles. “I love you.”

“Fool,” Jeonghan smiles. Seokmin extends up to plant a final kiss on Jeonghan’s lips, whispering “ _yours_ ” into it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading my fic <3 there is a severe lack of seokhan fics on this site so i thought i'd add to it again!!
> 
> i hope u enjoyed <3
> 
> thanks again ! my twt is @seokmnn bye !! i love seokhan please support my babies and their cute friendship


End file.
